Hyrule's Messiah
by Fictionreader100
Summary: Link is Hyrule's Messiah. The only question is, can he protect Hyrule from the oncoming evil? Will Link be able to convince a stubborn people that war is coming? Link isn't the Messiah the people want, but he is the one they need. (Story Closed - 1/24/16)
1. Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

**Hyrule's Messiah**

 **Link is Hyrule's Messiah. The only question is, can he protect Hyrule from the oncoming evil? Will Link be able to convince a stubborn people that war is coming? Link isn't the Messiah the people want, but he is the one they need.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **This chapter is only a prologue, so please excuse the length. I do plan on completing this story. Thanks for your time.  
**

 **Chapter 1 - The Legend Begins.**

The fire was so bright, and the heat was excruciating. The smoke made Link's eyes burn as he hurried himself out of the house, avoiding all the areas that were now collapsing. Shuffling from room to room, Link had little time to escape before the room caved in, blocking his exit through the door. "No!" Link cursed as his life was ending around him and his only exit was blocked. Link had the option of escaping through a window, but the doorway gave-way under the pressure of the burning building. All around Link there was fire, smoke, and the heat that made him sweat, and his head swim. Link shook the approaching darkness that was attempting to invade his mind, and put him to his final sleep, yet his eyes closed, burning with the smoke, and heavy with interrupted sleep.

"Hang on!"

A voice, in the midst of chaos. Did someone come to save Link?

A thought crossed Link's mind, ' _Why? Who is it that came to save me? I'm nobody. I'm nothing. Who is it that thinks I'm worth saving..?'_

The darkness clouded Link's mind and he fell out of consciousness, One last thought crossed his mind.

' _Well, No one will miss me.'_ It was a selfish thought, but Link lived a simple life, alone. Link lost all his family when he was young. He didn't have anyone who would miss him.

Link's mind kept going, dreaming about what little life he had.

Link kept dreaming, unconscious, but still alive.

Link's mind kept going until he regained control over his mind, slowly awaking from his smoke induced sleep.

Light was the first thing that crossed his mind.

' _Where am I?'_

Link opened his eyes, feeling the weight of his body, he attempted to sit up.

"No, don't move. Your lungs are full of smoke, and your covered in burns. It will take you awhile before you can move without pain." A gentle voice came from Link's right. Link moved his eyes, and was greeted with a kind smile from a tall man dressed in a dark green tunic. "Who are you?" Link's voice surprised him, as it came out scratchy and rough.

The man sat back relieved, "Good, your voice is okay. I'm Rusl, Head commander of the Hyrule knights."

Link knew that the Hyrule Knights were a elite group of soldiers loyal to the King and Queen of Hyrule. They protected Hyrule in any way the crown commanded. To be one of them, was an honor, and spoke wonders about one's reputation.

Link gave a struggled cough. "And, You saved me?"

Rusl leaned forward. "I saved you yes, why do you sound so amused?" Link gently shook his head.

"It would have made no difference to me." A fit of deep coughing took Link, as Rusl gently set him back down against his bed.

Rusl stood up, "Well, I believe it made a difference. I know about you Link, you don't have anything. I can help you get everything. You just need to rest. When your back on your feet, I would like you to join the Hyrule Knights."


	2. Chapter 2: Castle 'Meetings'

**Hyrule's Messiah**

 **Link is Hyrule's Messiah. The only question is, can he protect Hyrule from the oncoming evil? Will Link be able to convince a stubborn people that war is coming? Link isn't the Messiah the people want, but he is the one they need.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the second chapter of the story, I'd still like your feedback for my other stories. Once again: You can find a poll on my profile page, and if you want me to continue my stories, your welcome to send a PM to me saying so. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 2 - A New Life**

Link was stuck in the same bed for two weeks before he was allowed to move about freely. The first thing Link did was explore the castle. He was disappointed to have been stuck in the infirmary for two whole weeks, and he wanted to stretch his legs. Since Rusl was the commander of the Hyrule Knights, he was given his own room in the castle. Link, was interrupted by his wanderings by a kind lady whom seemed to be one of the castle servants.

"Uh, Excuse me sir?" The rather petite lady shyly asked for Link's attention.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Link looked down on her.

"I am looking for a commoner named Link, I have a message from the King for him." She held out a neatly sealed letter from her dress pocket. "I was told he would be wandering around, and I don't recognize your face, so I assumed you are him. Am I correct?"

Link nodded, "I am Link, thank you for delivering the letter, Miss..?"

"Agitha. I'm the servant girl to her little Highness." She bowed. With that, She hurried off.

Link was glad that she didn't seem to catch onto his irritation to being called a 'Commoner'. Link silently shook his head, and continued on his way. That is, until he turned a corner and came crashing into someone.

"Ow! Watch where you are going!"

On the ground in front of Link was another young girl, in a light pink dress.

She seemed unfazed by his outburst.

"I am deeply sorry, but I am in a rather great hurry to the Council's chamber. I meant you no offense. Although, now that I think about it, I do not recognize you. Care to introduce yourself?" The girl tilted her head.

"I am Link. I was brought here by Rusl. And you are?" Link stood, and dusted himself off.

"I am Zelda, Princess of this fine castle. Nice to meet you. I have indeed heard about you, but I have not seen you in person. Care to walk with me Link? You are the topic of the Council's meeting today." She also brushed herself off, smoothing her dress out. She took off without him, clearly wanting him to follow.

Link hurried over to her.

"Why is it that I am so special that the Council of Hyrule is talking about me?" Link asked.

Zelda thought for a moment. "I suppose it has something to do with Rusl saying he would like to retire with-in the year. He informed the Council that you would be the one to take his place." She was surprised when Link stopped behind her, "Something the matter?"

Link's surprise was apparent, as his eyes were widened, and his mouth hung open.

"I am astonished that Rusl thinks I am an equal to him, and I should take on his role. I am just a simple farm boy. That was, before the..." A shiver overtook Link, as the memory of the fire was still fresh in his mind.

Zelda nodded, "I can understand. Loosing your home, and having a change of life must be hard on you." She kept walking, until she slowed at a door, motioning for Link to follow her in.

Link made to further reply, and kept his thoughts to himself.

' _Why did Rusl chose me? And why did he risk himself to save me from the fire?'_

Link entered the decorated Council room, and was immediately overwhelmed by the loud noise that came from with-in.

"The Princess of Hyrule has arrived, silence please!" One of the guards standing near the door called out to those inside. As a response, the noise silenced, and Zelda moved silently inside.

Link followed, rather intimidated by the feeling he was getting from the silence.

"And Link of Hyrule, has arrived also." The guard mumbled, not interested in Link and his status.

Zelda came to a large chair at the end of a long table facing the door. "Please sit on my right, Link."

Doing so, Link sat down quickly, noticing the frequent glances from the other members.

"Now, Let us begin."


	3. Chapter 3: A Heated Debate

**Hyrule's Messiah**

 **Link is Hyrule's Messiah. The only question is, can he protect Hyrule from the oncoming evil? Will Link be able to convince a stubborn people that war is coming? Link isn't the Messiah the people want, but he is the one they need.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I would love to hear something from my readers. If you could take some time and write me a review, that would be amazing. Thanks!**

 **Chapter 3 - A Heated Debate  
**

"Now, Let us begin."With these words, Zelda started the council meeting. Link glanced around the room, noticing that everyone in the room was dressed for the occasion, Zelda, with her light pink dress, and the members of the council in their dresses and suits. Link felt out of place, he was surrounded by such nice costume, and he was in a old, stitched up tunic.

The talk between Zelda and the council members rose to be too much for Link, as a heated debate raised between them. One man, on Zelda's left, calmed them all down, before addressing the princess.

"Princess, I ask you to reconsider! Rusl is a skilled man, of that there is no doubt, but I believe that perhaps his age has messed with his head in this matter! This young man is simply a farm boy. Look at the way he dresses!" A hand gestured Link, the owner was a thin, short man with a balding head. "I believe Rusl should retire, He has served the kingdom well, but we must take this matter with great consideration! Instead of some farm boy, we should have the next best guard take his place! Someone whom has dedicated himself in service, not some.. _peasant boy."_

The words struck a nerve with-in Link. Link spoke, his anger clear in his voice.

"Even a peasant can surprise others. They wield determination nobles hardly see."

Link spoke for the first time, his words silencing the council room. The hush that fell was nothing but awkward. Link looked between faces, and finished by glancing at the princess who had curiosity in her eyes. She gave a subtle nod, hardly noticeable. " _Peasant_ I may be, but I've seen my share of hardships. Yet here I am, The one who was claimed by death to die in a fire. I do not contribute my survival to myself, but to the man who saved me. If Rusl thinks I should be the next head of the knights, then I must respect his wishes and do my best to fulfill them." Link took several glances between faces, and drew a breath. The look of surprise and some of interest was in the look of those around the table. Only the council member who spoke earlier did not seem interested.

"This is only the determination of a child. You know nothing about the hardships and training a knight must undertake." The man sat back.

"Then teach me." A series of surprised gasps escaped some of the council members. "I know nothing. How can anyone know anything without being taught first? Teach me. I will under go the training." Link took one more glance at the princess, her hand motioning down. Link set himself against the back of his chair.

"I believe both sides of this matter have been made. Those in favor," The princess cleared her throat, "Those in favor of training the future Head of the Hyrule Kings?" Link pondered the wording that Zelda used, not 'those in favor of training Link to be...', but it was said is if the training would be certain. A silent show of hands showed Link's support to be six of the thirteen members. "And, Those who disagree?" A silent show of hands brought another six. One member refused to vote, even when asked by both sides.

"Then, I believe it is up to me." The princess sighed, taking a look at Link.

"You are to undergo intense training to become the next head of Hyrule's Knights. You will only follow the orders of the crown. In the presence of this council, swear your allegiance to the crown of Hyrule, as long as the royal family wears it." The princess' voice lost all emotion, her glare serious.

"I swear, in witness of this council, that I hold my allegiance to the crown of Hyrule, as long as the royal family wears it." Link lowered a right hand he didn't know he raised. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Link released a silent sigh.

The princess stood, and the rest of the council followed.

"I do believe this meeting is over. Link, If you please come with me." The princess moved out of the room, her dress sweeping behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Unoffical Training

**Hyrule's Messiah**

 **Link is Hyrule's Messiah. The only question is, can he protect Hyrule from the oncoming evil? Will Link be able to convince a stubborn people that war is coming? Link isn't the Messiah the people want, but he is the one they need.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Hey everyone! Feel free to drop a review of any kind. I've included a little bit of fluff between Zelda and Link. They will have hardships in their relationship though.  
**

 **Chapter 4: Unofficial Training  
**

"I do believe this meeting is over. Link, If you please come with me." The princess moved out of the room, her dress sweeping behind her. With these words, the princess shuffled out of the Council chambers elegantly, Link following close behind. Zelda led Link through the castle, ending at the courtyard.

"I hope you are aware of how intense and difficult the training will be." Zelda looked at Link, worry apparent. "The training is known to be so extreme that some lose consciousness during it." She stopped, sitting on a bench.

Link smiled, "I know. I've heard. I think I can do it. I'm not afraid. If I start preparing now, when it does start I may have a better chance." He motioned to the spot, before sitting after getting a nod. "Besides, I've got to do my best for Rusl." Link had a strong determination on his face. It both worried, and comforted Zelda.

"Training typically starts on the first day of the week, and goes through until the weekend." Zelda smiled, "Although, You've got three days before you start your training. Not a lot, but enough time to get ready."

The young servant girl that Link ran into earlier came into the garden. "Your highness, your father wishes to see you." She bowed, before hurrying off.

Zelda sighed, "I apologize Link. It seems I must go." Zelda stood, briefly straightening her dress, before moving out of the courtyard.

Link gave a subtle nod. "By all means, princess." He stayed seated, wondering truly how intense the training would be. _'It doesn't matter. No matter how hard it is, I can do it.'_ Link knew that it was hard, so he must get started now. He stood, taking a breath before headed out to the castle training grounds.

Upon arriving, Link found the place nearly deserted, apart from the several training dummies lining the wall.

"No one here?" Link wondered out-loud.

' _Better get started.'_

Link drew one of the wooden training swords from the stash, before giving it a quick swing. It seemed far to light in Link's hands. ' _It will have to do.'_ He thought.

By the time Link considered himself done, the sun was dipping below the horizon. When Link took a look around, he noticed the considerable amount of broken wood swords that he had gone through.

' _Oops..'_ Link sighed, starting to collect all the chunks. Unknown to him, a certain princess watched as Link cleaned the training field.

"I think I need to order you a sword you can't break." Zelda said.

She watched as Link, surprised by her 'sudden' appearance, dropped the pieces of wood, as he jumped in surprise.

"Oh! Princess! I didn't know you had come to watch me." Link started gathering the dropped pieces back up, before depositing them into a bag. "I'm just cleaning up."

Zelda smiled, before walking over. "I've noticed. I shall work on getting you your own sword by tomorrow." She started picking up the loose pieces.

Link hurried over, snatching the pieces away. "I apologize princess, but this is my mess. Besides, It would be a shame to get such a pretty princess dirty." Links words came out in a hurry.

Zelda's ears grew red at Link calling her pretty. She noticed he didn't seem to realize his words.

"If I had gotten here sooner, you wouldn't be able to change my mind about helping. However, since there is very little left, I will let you handle it."

Link smiled, placing the last of the wood in the bag.

"What do you plan on using the broken wood for?" Zelda asked, her head tilted in interest.

Link thought for a moment, before answering. "Some of the chunks are still useable to carve with. And the others make good weights." His mind already thinking about his training.

Zelda hesitated, "You carve?"

Link gave a simple nod. "I find it relaxing."

Zelda looked away hesitantly, before looking back.

"Make me a bird. Like the ones in the legends." Zelda looked at Link, her eyes were pleading.

Link smiled giving a small laugh. "Sure your highness. What color would you like it to be?"

Zelda thought for a moment. "Blue. It's my favorite color."

Link nodded, before sighing.

"I think it's getting rather late. The moon's starting to rise. We should head off to bed."

Zelda nodded, "Yes, I suppose it is getting late." Her depression was evident.

Link took a step towards her, "Princess, I've got a question."

Zelda looked at him, "Go ahead."

Link hesitated for a moment. "Why are you so formal with everyone but me? I noticed that when we first ran into each other you were formal, and acted all dignified. When you were at the council you were talking with authority. Now, you seem..." Link struggled for the right word. "You seem...childish, free even."

Zelda had a brief spike of red touch her cheeks, before speaking

"So you noticed." She looked away. "Everyone expects the Princess to be some authoritative, proud, strict child. When I ran into you," She looked back. "I had a feeling that you were different. I don't know why, but I can't be the Princess of Hyrule around you. I just turn back into me, into Zelda." Her voice not betraying her words.

Link nodded, placing a hand on hers,

"I for one, think I like Zelda better."


	5. Chapter 5: Last Day of Training

**Hyrule's Messiah**

 **Link is Hyrule's Messiah. The only question is, can he protect Hyrule from the oncoming evil? Will Link be able to convince a stubborn people that war is coming? Link isn't the Messiah the people want, but he is the one they need.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'd like you all to leave a review, follow, or favorite. I wouldn't mind reading reviews that talked about what you did and didn't like, where you want to see this story go, and what you think will happen that will cause the war spoken of in the description. I'd love to hear from you! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Last Day of Freedom**

Link gave a sigh, his eyes opening to see his bedroom room above him.

"One day left until my serious training." He waited a few moments, treasuring the last of his comfy bed before he rolled out, and begun getting ready.

"Training, food, break, then maybe a trip into town?" He shrugged to himself, trying to get a vague schedule of the day in his head. He finished his rather quick bath, and changing his clothes before unlocking his door, and heading out.

Link exited his room as quietly as he could. He knew that it was still early morning, as sun had just barely risen over the horizon. He walked on, quickly heading to the castle's training area. He looked around, seeing still no sign of anyone.

' _I wonder why no one uses this place. It would help everyone's skill if they kept under constant training.'_ He took another look around before going to grab a new wooden sword. To his left, he was interrupted by a glimmer of metal. He turned to see Princess Zelda.

"Link, I ordered you your own sword, remember?" Zelda stood in a light blue dress, her hair down to her shoulders in a braid. She approached him, holding the blade out to him. "The sheath is against the dummy over there. I thought I would surprise you."

Link nodded in agreement. "Consider me surprised. Are you sure I can use a metal sword on the training dummies? Won't that tear them up?" He looked between the sword and the dummy.

Zelda shook her head, "Don't worry about that. They are just training dummies. They can easily be replaced. Messing a couple up isn't going to hurt anything." She gave him the sword, before taking a few steps back.

"Go ahead and start your little training session. I've got to sign some papers that the council dropped by. I'll see you here later." She bowed in her fashion before turning briskly to walk off.

"Oh, Zelda!?" Link called for her. "Thanks for the sword." She nodded and walked out of sight.

' _Not, Oh, Zelda! You idiot! It's Oh, Princess? uh.. I'm glad she didn't seem to notice.'_ Link shook his head, before focusing on his new enemy, the local training dummy.

* * *

Link fell over onto the ground, his eyes closing out of exhaustion.

' _It's hot today...'_ He looked around briefly, before closing his eyes again, attempting to calm his tired breathing.

"I suppose you've had your fill of training while I was gone?" Zelda walked over in a calm fashion, before sitting down beside him. "I didn't expect to be gone for that long. I apologize." Link waved his hand.

"Not a bother Princess. I had a way to entertain myself, so I'm fine." He opened one eye to look at her, "But now I'm tired..." He raised the sword idly into the air. "I'm grateful for the sword, but it's really, really light. I may end up getting a heavier one myself, just to get it right. Anyway, thanks for it."

Zelda gave a short laugh. "I should have expected you'd say that. I'll make sure to take you to get a new one soon." She nudged his shoulder, causing him to open an eye again. "Your real training begins tomorrow. I want you to make it through, okay? Rusl needs his retirement." She held a glare that was a mixture of worry, and determination. Link gave a short nod, before Zelda stood again. "I'd best be on my way. See you around, Link." She took a few steps.

"See you, Princess." Link gave a short wave, before seeing Zelda spin around.

"And Link, It's Zelda between you and me." She continued.

"See you then, Zelda." Link held a smile as he placed his new sword inside the sheath. He headed back to his room to deposit his sword. Upon arriving, he noticed that his door was left slightly ajar. He carefully drew the sword, slowly swinging the door open.

He was surprised to find the servant girl, Agitha, with someone else in his room. "Ahem."

The two twirled around, stealing a glance at each other before trying to explain what they were up to.

"What are you doing in my room?" Link asked, his eyes gently threatening the two.

Agitha began frantic fiddling with her fingers, "We, uh, well, you see, there was this mouse. It scared me, so I shrieked.." Link shook his head, "If anyone shrieked in this castle, everyone would hear and be here in moments. What are you doing in my room?" His glare intensified.

The women next to Agitha spoke. "I came in here and started looking around. Agitha was simply passing by when she saw the door open, so she decided to check in. You just walked in on her doing so. As for me, I am under orders to. From whom, or to do what I cannot tell you. But it did involve your room. Seeing as I am done now, please excuse me." She quickly pushed by Link and his sword.

"Who was that, Agitha?" She jumped a little, as Link slid the sword into the sheath.

"Oh, her? That was Impa. She is Zelda's personal assistant. She also is her personal guard."


End file.
